


Dream Rehearsal

by suburbantimewaster



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity Crush, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hints of future romance, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt, shameless self-promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbantimewaster/pseuds/suburbantimewaster
Summary: You're at the set of The Fight to Survive and your celebrity crush, Jafar Sayyed, is not only playing one of the co-stars, but actually asked you to run lines with him.  Can you keep your cool around your dream man?





	Dream Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by on TUMBLR for Jafar/Reader in a Celebrity/Fan AU. Though, I warn you, I may have also used this fanfic as an excuse to promote an original fiction I'm working on. I even selected my dream cast.

You pushed the trolley filled with lobsters, steak, hamburgers and other various meals both expensive and cheap through the dining room, hardly able to believe your good fortune. You were asked to be the cook to the production of a movie based on your favorite novel, The Fight to Survive. It was a sci-fi/romance about a woman who found herself in the middle of an alien occupation torn between becoming a collaborator or aiding the rebellion. Not only that, but you were delivering food to some of your favorite actors and one of your favorite directors. Evan Rachel Wood, who would play the main character of Bianca Andrews a working class girl from Texas tricked into becoming the alien leader's girlfriend. Kit Harrington, who played the rebel leader and one of two possible love interests for Bianca, Luke Carter, the man who would convince Bianca to become a mole for them. J.J. Abrams, the director in charge of bringing this movie to life. Finally, you made your way to your favorite actor, Jafar Sayyed who would be playing the role of Defoli Nurmeen, the alien leader himself who Bianca actually started falling for.

You gazed at Jafar Sayyed from afar, almost afraid to approach his table. You watched his golden brown skin gleam in the sunlight, his onyx eyes focused on the script in his hand, his other hand rubbing his rich black curly hair. You had been infatuated with this man since you first saw him in Arabian Nights. He was so smooth and gorgeous that you watched the movie thousands of times just to get a glimpse of his face. Now, here he was, playing the alien you would want more than anything to abduct you. At first, it had been a close call between him and James Purefoy but, thankfully, your dream came true.

You hesitated, afraid of bringing food to the man for fear of making a complete fool of yourself. Maybe you could just quietly bring the food over to him, place it on his table and leave before he noticed you. You took his steak from the trolley, quietly placing it on the table coved in a white cloth with a vase of flowers in the center and turned to leave. Then you heard Jafar read his lines.

"If you keep torturing our human allies, not a single one of the humans will ally with us," Jafar insisted, becoming the character of Defoli Nurmeen.

You turned around, smiling at the very line you remembered Defoli saying to his vicious first officer, explaining to him why he can torture prisoners but had to treat the collaborators with compassion as he calmly played pool in his quarters.

"We can discuss this later, the new humans will be arriving today," Jafar said in an authoritative manner, causing you to remember the scene in the book when Defoli demonstrated his leadership while keeping his eye on a red striped ball as he positioned his cue near the white ball. "And try to keep that babbling girlfriend of yours away from them, I don't want to frighten our new guests."

You remembered Defoli striking the white ball and putting the red striped ball in the corner pocket with a confident smirk, so enraptured in your fantasy that you failed to notice Jafar looking up from his script. "I hope you liked it," he said.

"Who me?" you asked stupidly.

"No, the other chef standing there with a food trolley," Jafar remarked.

You blushed and stood there staring at your feet. "I... liked it very much," you managed to say to him. "It made me think of the book."

"You've read the book?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," you admitted, forgetting your anxiety as you looked into Jafar's eyes.

"Then maybe you can help me understand it," Jafar suggested, motioning for you to sit across from him.

"S-sure," you said, taking the seat. "What is it you're having trouble understanding?"

"Defoli's character," Jafar admitted, turning the pages in the script. "For instance, this scene. Where Defoli selects Bianca to be his bed warmer."

"And Bianca's wary of him but can't deny her attraction to him?"

"He can do whatever he wants to Bianca and she's powerless to stop him. Yet, instead of exerting his dominance, he tries to charm and seduce her," Jafar pointed out and then quickly corrected. "Not that this sort of behavior's okay."

"You're just used to playing the generic bad guy type," you guessed, your heart returning to a normal pace. "Defoli's a bit more complex. He knows that, if he wants to, he can literally enslave Bianca and force her to do his bidding, but he wants Bianca to want him or, at least, convince himself that she wants him as equally as he wants her." Then you added humorously. "Plus, if Defoli was a complete dick, Bianca wouldn't slowly fall in love with him."

"And feel conflicted about spying on him for the rebellion," Jafar realized.

"Exactly!" You exclaimed and then blushed when you remembered that you were sitting across from Jafar Sayyed. "I should go."

You were about to get up until Jafar stopped you. "No, stay," he said. "You could help me rehearse lines."

"I'd love to, Mr. Sayyed, but—" 

"Jafar," he interrupted.

" Jafar," you said, feeling your cheeks turn scarlet. "But I'm on the clock."

"I'm sure you can make up a few minutes," Jafar reassured you. "And, if you get in trouble, I'll take full responsibility."

"Then I'd get you in trouble," you pointed out.

"Trust me, I'm far too valuable for them to get rid of so easily," Jafar told you with a charming smile.

"All right," you said, settling back in your seat. "What scene do you want me to rehearse with you?"

"The one we were just talking about," Jafar said, setting the script down. "When Bianca first meets Defoli."

Your eyes searched for the scene in the script until you found where it starts. You pictured Defoli's room on the space station, putting yourself in Bianca's shoes. "Sounds good to me."

"Hello, Bianca," Jafar greeted. "My name is—"

"I know who you are," you said defiantly, imitating Bianca's southern accent. "Every human on earth knows who you are."

Jafar chuckled. "I see my reputation precedes me," he said.

"What do you want from me?" you ask, getting straight to the point.

"Your companionship."

"So that's what you're calling it?" you said sardonically.

"Really, Bianca, do you think so little of me?" Jafar asked, sounding almost hurt.

"You're stripping Earth of everything, you use my people for forced labor, you're taking all of our food," you pointed out. "Thanks to you I haven't been able to get one decent egg. Then you send your soldiers to my door collecting human sex slaves and promising us better lives!" you said, letting the anger seep in your voice and then added shamefully. "Should've known it was too good to be true, but I was so desperate and stupid I went along with it."

"I never meant to mislead you," Jafar explained, giving you a sympathetic look. "I said I would give you a better life and I will make good on that promise." He said, looking you in the eye with kindness and determination. "On Earth, all you had was a rundown apartment you were struggling to maintain." Jafar placed his hand on yours. "Here, I will provide you with clothes, shelter and all of the eggs you can eat."

You stayed silent, enjoying the warmth of Jafar's hand on yours as you envied Evan Rachel Wood for being the one who would play Bianca alongside his Defoli. Jafar cleared his throat, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"And what do you want in return?" you asked skeptically.

"All I ask is that you get to know me before passing judgment on me," Jafar said, squeezing your hand affectionately.

You felt your heart beating louder as Jafar squeezed your hand so gently. For a minute, it actually felt like you were Bianca meeting Defoli, wanting to hate the man who had made life so difficult for you and your people. Yet, at the same time, you couldn't believe that this man who was treating you so kindly was the same monster the human race loathed.

"I guess I don't really have a choice," you said bitterly, letting your guard down.

Jafar smiled at you. "Not bad," he praised breaking character. "For a minute, I actually believed you were Bianca."

"Thank you," you said, noticing that his hand was still squeezing yours. "I've read the book so many times, I know the scene by heart."

"Then perhaps you would like to make this a regular thing?" Jafar suggested.

You felt your heart pounding louder as all you could do was gaze into Jafar's eyes. You couldn't believe it, Jafar Sayyed, an actor that you'd been infatuated with since watching him play the evil vizier in Arabian Nights, asked to rehearse with you. Maybe he actually felt attracted to you, maybe it would develop into love. You felt a smile tug at your lips as you uttered three little words.

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I was originally going to have it be Return of the Greek Gods with Jafar playing a future love interest for Candy who's supposed to be her Irene Adler. Then I realized that Marwan Kenzari would be perfect for the role of Defoli Nurmeen and went with The Fight To Survive. Plus, I already picked Mena Massoud to play Chris and it felt weird casting two Aladdin actors in the same story. I'll admit, at first, I considered James Purefoy for the role of Defoli Nurmeen. Which is why I said that it was a close call between Jafar and James Purefoy. Unfortunately, I don't have that story published yet and all I've shared of it are pictures on deviantart and Defoli Nurmeen is one of my Star Trek Online characters.


End file.
